


i rly like u

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Yukhei saw Jaemin for the first time, and is taken away.





	i rly like u

**Author's Note:**

> happy jaemin birthday month. i might have a markmin up some day but here's a yukjaem.
> 
> yeahhh idk. this was supposed to be a work in progress but i got lazy to write so i'm just gonna post it. might post more if i want to so we'll see
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed and super short. don't expect much. excuse my grammar too please T_T

“I  _ told  _ you to fucking take videos of me, Yukhei,” Yeri says lowly under her breath, and elbows Yukhei’s torso, and Yukhei hisses, the vlog camera in his hand almost falls from the impact. Yukhei is about to retort, arguments ready to roll off his tongue, but Yeri shoots him a glare. “Not  _ him.” _

 

Yukhei colours a little, coughing slightly, and he kicks at Yeri’s feet a little, not too hard that it hurts since Yeri’s wearing heels, and Yukhei may be a little bit mean, but he’s not an  _ asshole.  _ “Shut up,” Yukhei mumbles, and he returns the camera back to Yeri, and Yeri immediately flashes a smile to the camera.

 

Yukhei kind of has a weird relationship with Yeri, now that Yukhei realises. They used to date, which was weird itself, since Yeri is now a full blown lesbian she wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at other men. They used to date, they used to do, well,  _ things  _ couples do. They had history. History that was supposed to be awkward if it was with any other person, and if either of them has an ounce of care in their body about the past, but fortunately, they don’t. Which is why Yukhei is currently at a Lancôme launch event, taking videos of literally anything, because Yeri is useless when the only thing in her mind is to get Saeron’s phone number, which is, well, fair, Yukhei supposes. Yukhei isn’t even  _ supposed  _ to be here. He’s not even in the beauty hemisphere of YouTube. 

 

Yeri leans in a little, and Yukhei lowers his body, eyes on the camera, that’s currently shooting whatever game Lancôme had planned. Yukhei doesn’t quite care. He’s here because he owed Yeri, so that’s that. “Do you know that guy?”

 

“What guy?” Yukhei says lowly, coughing a little, and Yeri rolls her eyes, and Yukhei chooses that exact moment to take a video of Yeri, so Yeri punches his chest. “Stop punching me! What the hell?”

 

Yeri ignores him, because of course she does. Yeri gives Yukhei a pointed look. “You know what I mean, Wong. The guy you kept looking at!” 

 

Yukhei’s eyes instinctively dart towards said guy. He’s kind of beautiful. He might as well be the most beautiful person Yukhei has ever seen. He’s laughing as the games are being played, and he throws his head back in laughter, so his already prominent jawline becomes even more obvious under this light. This light. It’s bright, tinkly. It shows the shine on the guy’s cheekbones, and it shows how beautiful the eyeshadows on his eyelids are. A mix of brown and pink which Yukhei feels kind of like looking at closely. Maybe Yukhei just wants to look at his eyes. His lips are a little bit tinted with red, which makes it glimmers under the light. He’s just beautiful, and Yukhei is staring. 

 

“I don’t know him,” Yukhei replies, turning back to Yeri, and Yeri raises a skeptical eyebrow. Yukhei rolls his eyes, and takes a shot of the lights, the chandeliers beautifully decorating the ceiling. “Yeri, you know I’m not even nowhere in the beauty community. I’m in the doing stupid shits spectrum.”

 

“You said that,” Yeri laughs, and Yukhei got that shot, so he smiles in satisfaction at Yeri. “But I know him, though. Na Jaemin.” 

 

Na Jaemin is a pretty name, Yukhei thinks. Along with a pretty face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated ;;
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
